Broken Wings
by jazfluff02
Summary: Kuroko has been hiding his cutting addiction for a long time convinced that no one can save him, but when Seirin and the GoM find out his secret, will they be able to stop Kuroko before he goes too far? WARNING: graphics, self harm, suicide attempt (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko sat in his room holding a knife to his wrist. Today they had a practice match against Touou and Seirin lost again because of him. There was an opening where he could have passed to Kagami, but he was too slow and Aomine had managed to intercept it which ultimately led to Seirins defeat by one point. Although none of his team had said anything, he knew that it was his fault they had lost.

"I-I need to punish myself for making my team lose," Kuroko whispered.

He dug his knife into his wrist and slashed across; watching in awe as the blood flowed up to the heavily scarred surface. The blue haired boy allowed it to flow down his arm before getting up to get a washcloth. As he pressed the washcloth against the cut, his door bell rang.

Frowning, Kuroko got up to go see who was at the door at this hour after bandaging his wrist and pulling on his wristbands so that no one would see his cuts. He pulled open the door and stared up at Touou's ace.

"Aomine-kun? Is everything okay?" Testu asked Aomine, questions swimming in his eyes.

"Tetsu. Everything is fine with me, don't worry about it. Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something." Aomine replied slouching in the doorway.

"Oh sure come on in." Kuroko tried to hide his pang of fear when he heard the words "I want to talk..."

Kuroko brought Aomine some tea and they both settled on the couch.

"So, Aomine-kun, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kuroko asked, masking his slight panic.

"Oh. You haven't changed out of your basketball uniform yet? Will you take off your wristbands for me Tetsu?" Aomine asked seriously leaning forwards and looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"Um...no offense, but why Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's palms began sweating nervously.

"Hm. I'll be blunt. When you were playing today, your wristbands rose up and exposed several deep cuts and scars. What is that about Tetsu?" Aomine frowned at him.

Kuroko was shaking by now and was finding it extremely difficult to get words out of his mouth.

"Aomine-kun...I think you should leave." Kuroko muttered standing up

A dark expression covered Aomine's face. "No Tetsu. I'm not going to leave. I already left you once before in middle school when I shouldn't have, and that was one of the worst decisions I made in my life. I won't leave you alone this time. Please let me help you."

Kuroko stared at Aomine for a second before slowly reaching to remove his wristband. He pulled it off to reveal the bandage he had just applied, which was now stained red. Aomine didn't show any surprise on his face, but his eyes softened as he reached over and slowly unraveled the bandage. As Aomine studied Kuroko's scarred and bleeding wrist, he noticed several deep cuts that hadn't healed yet.

"Did you do all of this to yourself?" Aomine asked without looking up.

The only response he got was a nod.

"Tetsu, you need to get stitches on these wounds. We have to go to the hospital." Aomine stated.

"NO. I don't-I won't go to a hospital, they'll lock me up. I'm sorry Aomine-kun..." Kuroko trailed off as tears slowly began sliding down his face.

Aomine frowned sympathetically and said "Hey, what if we call Shintaro? He can stitch up your cuts and you wouldn't have to visit the hospital."

"Um-alright, but wouldn't he be mad at me for doing this to myself?" Kuroko asked nervously

"No one is going to be mad at you Tetsu. We just want to make you better." Aomine replied. "And even if Shintaro is mad at you, I'll ask him to bring Takao so he'll calm down a bit. Maybe they'll even get in some tongue action," Aomine laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

Kuroko smiled softly at his friend's antics wiping away his tears. Aomine then got up and walked to the other room to make a phone call to Midorima.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! If you like my story let me know! It always makes me more motivated to update sooner XD.**

 **-Sasha**


	2. Chapter 2

"God Shintaro it was awful. The skin under his wristbands was dark from being repeatedly scarred in the same area and on top of that, there were angry red cuts everywhere he could hide them. Some of them are so deep that they haven't healed yet and wont stay closed. Stop by and stitch those up, will you?" Aomine said breathlessly, trying his hardest to seem like he wasn't upset.

"..." he could hear the breathing on the other end speed up but no one answered

"Shintaro?" Aomine asked his voice breaking. He couldn't understand how he had failed Tetsu again by not noticing that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I will be right there with Takao. Don't cry Aomine. It'll make him feel worse." Midorima finally replied

"I WASN'T GOING TO CRY!" Exclaimed Aomine fiercely even though the both knew the truth.

"Of course not. See you soon." Midorima disconnected the call.

Aomine sighed and walked back out into the living room and sat down next to Kuroko. He draped an arm over Kuroko's shoulders and let Kuroko lean into his body to gain some comfort. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes until they heard knocking at the door.

"Stay here Tetsu. I'll get the door," Aomine said as he got up to open the door.

Midorima and Takao walked in. While Midorima looked even more serious than he usually does, Takao just looked plain sad. Midorima walked over to Kuroko and said "Here. I brought your lucky item for today." while holding out a vanilla milkshake.

Takao scoffed and said "That's not even your lucky item. Shin-chan is just being tsun again. He brought you a milkshake because he was worried about you and wanted you to feel better. Besides, you already have your lucky item: a black wristband."

Kuroko smiled at Midorima and Takao "Thank you Midorima-kun." He showed no other expressions outwards, but on the inside he was a touched that someone like Midorima would go out of their way to bring him his favorite drink.

"So lets take a look at those cuts shall we nanodayo?" Midorima asked

When Kuroko held out his arm, Takao gasped and Midorima stared in astonishment for a second before reverting back to his normal self and getting out some alcohol swabs to clean off the wounds. A silence enveloped the room until Midorima finished wrapping up Kuroko's wrist.

"I think we should tell the Generation of Miracles and Kagami about this," Midorima said quietly, looking away from Kuroko's beseeching eyes.

"I agree with Shintaro," Aomine interjected. "Its what would be best and I think they all need this chance to repent for what happened in middle school. I know I sure as hell need it."

Kuroko sighed and gave into their demands when Takao noticed something interesting.

"Hey Kuroko-kun, where's Nigou?" Takao asked confused

"Oh I left him with Kise-kun because he needed Nigou for a model shoot." Kuroko said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go call up the GoM and tell them to meet us here." Midorima got up and walked outside dialing a number on his phone.

"So...have either of you guys had dinner yet?" Takao asked sheepishly, trying to break the hush that had fallen over the room.

"No. Have you Tetsu?" Aomine replied.

"I-I haven't either." Kuroko whispered.

"Alright! I'll go make dinner for everyone. Is that okay with you Kuroko-kun?" Takao exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's fine,"Kuroko said.

"Great because we all know Shin-chan is a real tsundere when he's hungry..." Takao trailed off when he saw Midorima standing in the doorway radiating annoyance.

"Ummmm...KUROKO WHERE IS THE KITCHEN?" Takao yelled running deep into Kuroko's house to escape the angry tsundere.

"Takao...what. did. you. just. say. about. me?" Midorima asked threateningly.

"TSUNDERE SHIN-CHAN. VERY TSUNDERE OF YOU." Takao yelled back from his safe hiding place.

Midorima sighed frustrated and replied, "Takao one day I will shoot you into the basket instead of the basketball."

"Nooooooooooooo" Takao protested with a laugh bubbling past his lips.

Kuroko and Aomine both shared identical smiles as they watched their friends bickering.

"They all said they would be over soon, so now all we have to do is wait," said Midorima settling down on the couch across from Kuroko and Aomine.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! If you like my story let me know! It always makes me more motivated to update sooner XD.**

 **-Sasha**


	3. Chapter 3

Transcript of Midorima's calls to the GoM and Kagami

* * *

Call to Kise

Midorima: Kise.

Kise: MIDORIMACCHIIIIIIII! Did you call me because you missed me?!

Midorima: Don't be ridiculous baka no one misses you. Come over to Kuroko's house, its important.

Kise: Why?

Midorima: ...he's been hurting himself

Kise: *sharp intake of breath* I- I'll be there soon

Call ended

* * *

Call to Murasakibara

Murasakibara: Mido-chin?

Midorima: Atsushi. Can you come over to Kuroko's house right now? It's urgent.

Murasakibara: Did something happen to Kuro-chin?

Midorima: Yes.

Murasakibara: I'm coming over with sweets. I'll make Kuro-chin better.

Midorima: Alright.

Call ended

* * *

Call to Akashi

Akashi: Midorima give me a good reason why you're calling at this time of night.

Midorima: It's Kuroko.

Akashi: What about him? Is he alright? Should I come over? Tell me what is going on.

Midorima: He's...not alright, I think you should come over and see this for yourself.

Akashi: I will be there in five

Call ended

* * *

Call to Kagami

Midorima: Good evening

Kagami: MIDORIMA? HOW DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE NUMBER? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?

Midorima: Shut up nanodayo. There is something wrong with Kuroko and we are holding a support group meeting at his house right now to inform everyone of what's going on and to try and make him feel better. Come if you wish.

Call ended

* * *

Midorima sighed. All his friends had reacted differently. Murasakibara and Kise had been concerned (although Kise obviously sounded like he was going to cry). Akashi had been ready to kill whoever hurt Kuroko and only Oha Asa knew what Kagami felt right now. He pitied the anger Kagami was going to receive from the others in the GoM for not protecting their phantom player.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! If you like my story let me know! It always makes me more motivated to update sooner XD.**

 **-Sasha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Joy Goldenpine for reviewing!**

* * *

Kise was first to reach Kuroko's house. Everyone expected him to run in and start crying, but instead he calmly entered the room and observed Aomine and Kuroko with his red rimmed eyes and blotchy face.

"Hi Kurokocchi..." Kise trailed off not knowing what to say.

He didn't want to go over there and touch Kuroko because it might cause Kuroko to panic. Kise felt useless and left out, but it was nothing new, so he just dropped onto the sofa opposite of them next to Midorima.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko called out softly.

"Yes, Kurokocchi?" Kise said back, startled.

"Would you like to come join us?" Kuroko asked quietly.

"Get over here baka." Aomine called out noticing how Kise wanted to help but didn't know how.

Kise offered a fragile smile with tears collecting in his eyes as he walked over to them and was accepted in their hug. Midorima scoffed and looked away.

"Midorimacchi~ you should join us too," Kise said, teasing the green haired boy.

"No. Leave me alone." he frowned back.

"SHIN-CHAN HOW RUDE GO AND CUDDLE!" Takao appeared out of no where and shoved Midorima into their group where Aomine and Kise wrapped him in with all their strength so he couldn't leave even if he tried.

Midorima scowled at Takao, who just smiled and went back to his cooking. After letting out a sigh, Midorima relaxed and patted Kuroko on the head.

"It's okay. We'll help you through thi-"

A fist began incessantly pounding on the door loudly. Takao sighed and ran over to open the door revealing a furious Kagami.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. WHY DID YOU CALL ME. WHERE'S KUROKO?" Kagami yelled in frustration. It was clear that he had ran all the way over here due to the fact that sweat was cascading down his face.

"I'm here Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied from where he was buried in his friends embraces.

"What happened?"

Although Kagami would never admit it at that moment, everyone saw the tears that dripped out of Kagami's eye when Kuroko showed him his wrist.

"Kuroko..I f-failed yo-you," Kagami stuttered out through the tears cascading down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I failed as your light." Kagami was about to go on when Aomine interrupted.

"Hey Bakagami, stop crying and get your crap together. Tetsu doesn't need a crybaby right now. He needs someone that can help him. After all, you're still his light." Aomine said staring down Kagami.

"R-right. Sorry. I promise I'll do everything I can Kuroko, just tell me what you need." Kagami said wiping away his tears and smiling at Kuroko like nothing was wrong.

"And Ahomine I don't need your help just be quiet and don't call me Bakagami." Kagami said frowning at Aomine who only sent him an infuriating smirk.

"Is someone cooking?" Kagami asked confused.

"Yes, Takao is." Midorima, who had been silent throughout this exchange replied.

"Oh. I'll go help him." Kagami began walking to the kitchen when he heard:

"Kagami-kun."

He turned back and saw a pale fist hanging in the air directed towards him. Smiling softly, he fist bumped Kuroko, ruffled his hair, and continued on his way.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! If you like my story let me know! It always makes me more motivated to update sooner XD.**

 **-Sasha**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kagami got to the kitchen he found Takao sitting on the counter reading something off of his phone.

"Um...aren't you supposed to be making dinner?" Kagami asked confused.

"It's ready," Takao replied glancing up with a smile which was not reciprocated. "Are you alright? You look like a tractor ran you over."

"Whatever. I'm fine." Kagami replied.

"You're not going to go back out?" Takao asked confused.

"No. I don't fit in with them anyways. Besides, Kuroko deserves people that can take care of him and protect him, which I obviously failed to do..." Kagami trailed off softly looking down.

"Kagami, that's not true. I think you do a good job of taking care of him. None of us saw this coming so no one should blame you, especially not yourself! Besides, Kuroko needs your support now. Go back out there and show everyone you can protect him better than they can!" Takao said excitedly, patting Kagami's back.

"Thanks Takao. I don't know why you hang out with a guy like Midorima when you're so positive," Kagami said getting up and heading towards the living room.

Takao smirked and went back to reading his article about how to help people that self harm.

* * *

Murasakibara marched through the doorway, his arms overflowing with sweets.

"Kuro-chin. I brought your favorite vanilla sweets," the giant said as he dropped them all on the couch.

"Thanks Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko replied. With all his friends here, he was feeling a little better, but he was also ashamed that his friends had seen how weak and pathetic he was.

"Also Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, Ki-chin, and Mido-chin should probably go hide somewhere. Especially Kaga-chin." Murasakibara drawled out lazily.

"Why nanodayo?" asked Midorima pushing his glasses up.

"I saw Aka-chin on the way here and he looked very angry. He was ranting about killing those 'useless friends of his'" Murasakibara replied.

Aomine, Kise, Kagami, and Midorima all looked at each other before making a unanimous decision.

"That's fine," Aomine said.

"We'll face him together," Kise said.

"Besides, if we're bad friends what is he, the worst friend ever?" Kagami spouted when everyone went silent.

"Just kidding Kagami, you're on your own." Midorima said quickly.

"Huh? Why? Didn't we just say-" Kagami immediately stopped talking and froze, a look of horror covering his face as he stared at the entrance of the house.

Kuroko squirmed around and managed to face the doorway to see why everyone had gone silent. There stood Akashi Seijuro, and he was steaming with rage.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! If you like my story let me know! It always makes me more motivated to update sooner XD.**

 **-Sasha**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagami Taiga. Kuroko's light. Or should I say, Kuroko's failure of a light," Akashi sneered at Kagami as soon as his eyes landed on him.

"What kind of light lets something happen to their shadow?" Akashi yelled angrily from the door.

"Shut up. You didn't know either so don't lecture me," Kagami shouted.

"I'M NOT HIS LIGHT. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM. YOU ARE. AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT." Akashi yelled threateningly stepping towards Kagami.

Kagami bristled up and was about to scream back when a shadow crossed his face. He straightened up in shock as Akashi's words hit him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Akashi asked sarcastically, his eyes flashing.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kagami whispered as he sank down to his knees staring at the ground. Somewhere in his heart it felt like something had shattered and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Hey what's wrong with you?!" Akashi questioned surprised by his sudden mood change. He realized that he was a bit harsh but he thought Kagami could take it.

"Guys wait, you can argue later. Where did Kurokocchi go?!" Kise exclaimed in horror looking around wildly.

"Now that you mention it, he's not here." Midorima said, trying to cover how concerned he was.

"Murasakibara stay here and search the house. The rest of you come with me, we're going to split up and search for him outside." Akashi commanded.

Everyone else complied, but Kagami didn't get up.

* * *

When the tension in the room had started increasing, Kuroko had slid out of his spot and bustled out the door. He din't want to hear his two friends argue because of him. It was all his fault. His friends and the world would be better off without him since he was always causing everyone so much trouble. He was worthless anyways. A dead weight. All he could do was support his team and he wasn't even good at that. Maybe everything would be better if he was dead. Kuroko found himself on a bridge over a beautiful river.

It wouldn't be that hard, Kuroko thought. To just step over the railing and jump into the river. His pain would be washed away by the water and he wouldn't have to trouble his friends anymore.

"Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun. Murasakibara-kun. Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun. Seirin. I'm sorry for troubling you," Kuroko whispered.

He took a deep breath and just as he was about to let go of the railing and fall into the water, two strong arms grabbed onto his own and held him in place.

"WHAT THE HELL KUROKO," A voice exclaimed in his ear.

Kuroko gasped and struggled in hope that the person would let him fall into the water that could end his suffering.

"Stop Kuroko. I'm not going to let you die," the voice said.

"Hyuuga-senpai?" Kuroko mumbled as he recognized the familiar voice.

"Yes. Its me." Hyuuga said as he lifted Kuroko back over the railing and set him down on the pavement.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just thought I'd introduce Hyuuga into this because I admire him a lot and I don't want this story to only focus on the GoM, so I'm bringing Seirin into it too! If you have any comments for me review!**

 **I feel like my chapters are getting a little short, so I'm going to try and make them longer.**

 **-Sasha**


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain, why are you here?" Kuroko asked tiredly. He just wanted to leave but he coldn't disrespect his senpai like that.

"I was taking a walk when I saw my idiot kohai about to jump off a bridge to his death!" Hyuuga exclaimed sounding frustrated.

However, on the inside he was in pain. He wanted to know why Kuroko didn't tell him something was wrong. He wanted to know why one of his players felt as though they couldn't confide in their own captain.

"No, I was trying to take a bath," Kuroko said blandly, struggling to keep his face blank.

"Don't be ridiculous Kuroko. I'm not stupid. What's wrong? I can help you..." Hyuuga began, looking into Kuroko's shattered eyes.

"It's my fault we lost the game. I'm sorry." replied the other, studying his shoes to avoid looking at Hyuuga's piercing gaze.

Hyuuga snorted. "Really Kuroko. Without you, we would've lost the game by 20 points or more. We need you to keep our team strong. Besides, why would Riko put you on the starting lineup if you weren't useful?"

"I don't know..." Kuroko said uncertainly.

"Trust me on this one," Hyuuga said seriously. "I know it's hard to believe, but you have to make yourself believe it. I'm sure all your friends would say the same. Especially Kyoshi. He cares for you a lot and he wouldn't want you to feel this way, unable to see the truth."

Somewhere in his mind, Kuroko know Hyuuga was right but he didn't want to believe him.

"Thank you very much Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko said looking up at the captain.

"Do you want me to walk you home-" Hyuuga began when suddenly Izuki popped out of nowhere.

"I found him like how Dory found her parents-" Izuki began thoughtfully when Hyuuga interrupted him.

"SHUT UP IZUKI!" he yelled in frustration.

Kuroko tried to suppress his smile when an arm suddenly draped over his shoulder. He tensed up until he recognized the familiar warmth of Kiyoshi.

"Hey. You don't look well. I'll walk you home while Hyuuga yells at that idiot." Kiyoshi smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Hyuuga," Kiyoshi called

"What Iron Heart," the annoyed boy replied.

"I'm going to walk Kuroko home; don't call me that. Bye!" Kiyoshi said cheerfully while pulling Kuroko down the street.

Izuki and Hyuuga stared at Kiyoshi for a split second before Hyuuga resumed yelling at Izuku while he tried to make more puns.

"Take care of our favorite blue haired kohai!" they yelled at Kiyoshi causing Kuroko to smile at their protectiveness.

"Kuroko-"

"Kiyoshi-senpai would you like to stay at my house for a bit? The GoM is there and we need someone who can calm everyone down." Kuroko stated.

"Alright. Are you going to explain why you're so sad?" Kiyoshi asked seriously.

"..." Kuroko looked up in surprise. He thought no one had noticed.

"It might not be obvious to other people, but it was obvious to Hyuuga and I, Kuroko. We're worried about you. We want you to be happy again." Kiyoshi said sending a bright smile toward Kuroko.

"How did you guys know?"

Kiyoshi was about to reply when Murasakibara opened the door and began glowering at him.

"Kiyoshi Teppei," he growled.

"Hello Murasakibara" Kiyoshi said smiling up at him.

"Kurochin~come in I'll call the others and tell them you're back. They all went outside to look for you." Murasakibara said holding the door open wider.

Kiyoshi and Kuroko walked in and settled on the couch with Kiyoshi's arm still wrapped around Kuroko's shoulders.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and Izuku finnnally made their appearance. What do you guys think about it so far?**

 **-Sasha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank chu for reviewing BabyNightmareLady! ^.^**

* * *

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIII," Kise yelled in happiness darting over to the boy to give him a hug when Kuroko casually stepped out of the way.

"Nope Kise-kun. Nope," Kuroko said rolling his eyes.

Kise pouted and ended up sulking in the corner as the others came in. The GoM and Takao stood in the living room and began staring down Kuroko to get some answers. Kiyoshi offered them a blinding smile which was halfheartedly reciprocated by Takao who was the only one not looking like they wanted to kill Kuroko for making them run around in the snow.

"Kuroko..." Akashi began in a dangerous voice. "You'd better be able to explain this."

Kuroko's stomach twisted in fear. He'd never show it on his face or tell anyone but Akashi terrified him, especially when Kuroko was the one who had done something very wrong.

"I'm sorry for making you all walk around in the cold," Kuroko apologized, slightly bowing his head.

"Tetsu, we don't care about how cold it is. We were worried about you," Aomine explained.

"Yes. Would you care to explain what happened?" Midorima continued, staring right into Kuroko's eyes like he was reading his soul.

Kuroko's mind began racing. He had to think of something fast.

"Um...I...where's Kagami-kun?" Kuroko blurted out.

Akashi frowned. "I'm not sure. I made him upset earlier, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." the red head replied.

"I don't want to talk until Kaga-" Kuroko sighed as he was interrupted once again. This time his phone had started ringing and the call said it was from Kagami.

Kuroko grabbed it and went to the restroom to talk with his friend where no one could hear them.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Haha nope!" a sinister voice replied laughing.

"...Who are you and why do you have Kagami-kun's phone?" Kuroko demanded.

"Oh my. You don't remember me? Well, we all knew that trash won't remember anything." Cackling filled the other end of the line again.

"If you want to see your precious Kagami again, come to the park near Seirin at midnight. Don't bring anyone with you."

"Hanamiya-kun?" Kuroko whispered in dread.

"Hmm looks like the trash figured it out. I'll have fun breaking you. Don't be late," Hanamiya said as he suddenly cut the call.

Kuroko frowned. Something about Hanamiya's tone of voice had surprised him. Usually Hanamiya sounded like he hated everyone or didn't have a care in the world, but he had sounded different somehow to Kuroko. Sighing he made up his mind to go and meet with Hanamiya, but when he opened the door, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Takao, and Akashi all fell through the doorway, ending up in a tangled pile on the floor.

"Idiots," Midorima scowled at the pile of dazed people on the ground from his comfortable position on the couch while Kiyoshi just clucked his tongue and held back a smile since he had somehow managed to avoid not falling through the door like the rest of them.

"Oi Kise get off of me," Aomine scowled shoving Kise off.

"SO MEAN AOMINECCHI!"

"Everyone. Get. Off. Me. Right. Now." Akashi said, his words dripping with the promise of impaling everyone here with the scissors he was currently holding. Everyone froze, eyeing the scissors in Akashi's hands which resulted in a mad scramble as everyone tried to get as far away from the steaming captain as possible.

"Wait...did you guys hear what I said?" Kuroko asked frantically hoping they didn't. He knew that if they had heard, they would never let him go because in their minds, Kagami was worth less than him when in reality, Kuroko wasn't worth anything at all.

"Ahh," Takao began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "You talk too quietly. I couldn't hear a word of what you said."

The rest of them, with the exception of Kiyoshi nodded, showing that they hadn't heard anything either.

"Kiyoshi-san?" Kuroko asked knowing that he had the best hearing.

"Can I talk to you in the hall about Kagami?" Kiyoshi asked smoothly with his trademark grin.

"Sure..." Kuroko followed him out.

Kiyoshi sighed. "I heard everything."

"I know." Kuroko replied.

"I...I don't mind if you go and meet him," Kiyoshi said.

"What?" Kuroko exclaimed. Questions began whiling around in his head.

"I mean, Hanamiya puts on a harsh front but I honestly believe he's not a bad person. He's just messed up in the head and somewhere in his heart he wants to stop other people from becoming like him," Kiyoshi explained.

"Like him?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"Wait...don't tell me you didn't notice the scars all over his arms when we played against him," Kiyoshi whispered.

Kuroko was left speechless.

* * *

 **Okaayyyyyy so I know some or most of you hate Hanamiya, but I really don't want him to be the bad guy. I just feel like he's someone with a bad past who no one cares about because he doesn't know how to handle his problems the right way. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment if you did! 3**

 **-Sasha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing Emily kale and BabyNightmareLady!**

* * *

It was 11:30 and Kuroko was getting ready to go. He looked around the living room to check that none of his friends who had all decided to stay the night were awake and when he saw no one stirring he quietly got up and walked out the front door. When he turned around to shut the door he ran into something hard.

Kuroko mentally died in his head when he saw Midorima glaring down at him.

"Kuroko. Where do you think you're going?" Midorima asked slowly, shutting the door behind him and leaving them out in the cold.

"Uhhh. I was. Going for a walk?" Kuroko tried. He knew that the green haired boy wouldn't fall for his lies, but he didn't want to tell him the truth either.

"A walk. To where?" Midorima asked skeptically.

"Just around the neighborhood..."

"Right." Midorima let out a long sigh.

"I am not happy with you. I understand you have reasons for what you did, but that does not mean I accept them. I don't care what you do but...I don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me you will come back safe by morning." Midorima finally said.

"I promise Midorima-kun. I'll be back by morning. I'm just going to meet Hanamiya-kun." Kuroko took in a sharp breath as he accidentally let Hanamiya's name slip out.

"Hanamiya? Hm. I'll still let you go but only because your sign is ranked first according to Oha Asa. You have your lucky item right? And your phone? Call me if anything goes wrong. If you're not back by 8 in the morning, I will personally escort you to hell for not being able to take care of yourself like you should. Is that clear?" Midorima asked.

"Yes. Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko said quickly walking away from his tsundere friend.

"Just...be careful."

Kuroko paused when he heard Midorima's strained voice behind him.

"I mean, its not like I care, but if you don't come back, the rest of them will have my head on a silver platter." Midorima frowned and looked away.

"Of course Midorima-kun. You don't have to worry about me." Kuroko said, his voice wafting through the air as he kept walking.

* * *

When Kuroko reached the park, it was 11:50 pm and there was already a figure standing by the swings.

"Oh my. You're early. What's the rush?" Hanamiya crooned when he saw Kuroko.

"Hanamiya-kun, I'm only here because you said you would give Kagami-kun back," Kuroko said tersely. Looking up at Hanamiya's smirking face, he had no idea why Kiyoshi thought he was even remotely a good person.

"What are you talking about? I sent Kagami back an hour ago..." Hanamiya said, for once in his life looking confused.

"What did you do to him?" Kuroko asked, unwilling to show any emotion on his face even though his mind was thrown into confusion.

"Nothing. I found him sobbing his tiny heart out so I gave him some coffee and sent him on his way after calling you."

"W-why would you do that?" Kuroko asked staring at Hanamiya.

"Thats none of your business, trash." As Hanamiya turned around to grab his drink from the ground, the moonlight caught his pale arms that were covered in scars.

"What are you staring at?" Hanamiya said, emotionless.

"Your arms..." Kuroko began.,

"Shut it, I don't want your pity." Hanamiya said looking away and folding his arms into his chest.

Kuroko glanced up at Hanamiya's eyes only to find sadness and guilt.

"Hanamiya-kun do you want to make a deal?"

"What kind of deal can crap like you make?" Although his words were harsh, Kuroko could see that his mask was cracking.

"You tell me why you do that to yourself and why you're so upset, and I'll tell you a secret about myself." Kuroko said. He had no idea if this was going to work, but seeing Hanamiya so run down was upsetting him.

"This is so stupid. Fine. Whatever," Hanamiya replied.

"Please speak when you're ready Hanamiya-kun."

"My parents never liked me. I was a mistake because I would destroy everything I touched. I told myself over and over that I didn't need anyone to love me and that I would make it my life mission to destroy as much as I could. That's why I started playing basketball the wrong way. I met Kiyoshi in middle school. That idiot was the only one who would talk to me because he wasn't scared of me for some reason. He thought I still had some good left in me or something. I hated him for being so happy, for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself. When I played in games his voice would nag me when I hurt others so I tried to push him away." Hanamiya took in a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"Last year during the match, I noticed his knee was hurting him. I was the one that gave the signal to injure him. I thought if I hurt him enough he would leave me alone and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. I was wrong. I destroyed my only hope and that was unforgivable to me, so I started destroying more. I destroyed everything I saw...including myself. I thought I could keep going on like this, but Kiyoshi isn't having any of it. He texted me yesterday saying he wanted to meet, but how can I face him after I ruined his life even though he only tried to help me?" Hanamiya's voice broke then and a single tear streamed down his face before he hurriedly wiped it away.

Kuroko gazed at him in sympathy. It was clear that Hanamiya wasn't faking his emotions for once. The ravenette's chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself and his hands were shaking.

"Maybe you should apologize Hanamiya-kun? And talk about it with Kiyoshi-san? I'm sure he would forgive you." Kuroko offered quietly.

"I'm too cowardly to face him after all I've done."

"We'll go together," Kuroko stated, deciding that Hanamiya didn't deserve to live like this.

"Why are you helping me?" Hanamiya asked suspiciously.

"Because...I'm like you too." Kuroko said as he pulled up his wristbands and showed Hanamiya his wrists.

* * *

 **Yay! So that random tragic backstory just ended up in there. Poor Hana-kun. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **-Sasha**


	10. Chapter 10

Hanamiya stared at Kuroko's still red cuts. For a second Kuroko thought he had made a huge mistake because Hanamiya's amused mask was plastered on again, but then Hanamiya reached out and ran his fingers lightly over the cuts, careful to not cause any pain.

Kuroko glanced up to Hanamiya's face and saw the raw pain Hanamiya had been trying to hide for such a long time.

"I-we-deal please," Hanamiya stumbled out , trying to seem like he was unaffected, but failing.

"Huh? Sure..." Kuroko said surprised that Hanamiya cared in the first place. What surprised him even more was that Hanamiya actually used the word please. He must have been holding in his feelings for so long that he had to let go to someone he didn't trust.

"I'll go um apologize to Kiyoshi, and if I do you have to promise me not to hurt yourself for a mo-month or something." Hanamiya said quietly.

"Hanamiya-kun I don't think I can do that," Kuroko began uncertainly, not wanted to disrespect his senpai.

"Kuroko just try it. There are so many people who love you. Don't end up like me and push away all your friends. It'll just end up in a cycle where you keep destroying yourself until you're dead."

Kuroko sighed. He had nothing left to lose since he knew that the GoM would be keeping an eye on him 24/7 and he really did want Hanamiya and Kiyoshi to be happy.

"Fine."

Hanamiya took a calming breath.

"Okay. Lets go find Kiyoshi." he said determined to make things right.

"Well he's at my house which is only like ten minutes away..." Kuroko said

While they were walking back to Kuroko's house, Hanamiya was dying on the inside.

* * *

Inside Hanamiya's mind:

What if Kiyoshi hates me and he only said he wanted to meet so he can tell me he's done trying? I'm so nervous Kiyoshi will probably think I'm pathetic. I don't deserve to be anywhere near him what am I doing? I should've killed myself when I had the chance. I should run awa-

* * *

"Um, Hanamiya-kun? I'm going to go inside and get Kiyoshi-san and tell him to go outside. I'll be inside." Kuroko said unlocking the door.

"Oh and Hanamiya-kun?" Kuroko said turning around and staring into the other's eyes.

"Don't run away. This is something that needs to be faced head on, like my problems. We'll both get through it, I promise."

Then Kuroko disappeared, softly closing the door behind him.

Hanamiya stood outside nervously, wringing his hands when the door opened and a sleepy Kiyoshi stumbled out rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi asked stunned.

The second Hanamiya saw Kiyoshi's figure, his eyes had darted to the floor. He couldn't look Kiyoshi in the eye after all he had done to him. Hanamiya's breaths began coming faster and his heartbeat sped up. He was panicking because the silence was to loud and he didn't know what to say. After all, he had never truly apologized to anyone. He choked down his panic before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Kiyo-Kiyoshi-san." Hanamiya stuttered out, deciding that Kiyoshi deserved an honorific.

"Woah you don't need to use the honorific...what are you doing here?" Kiyoshi asked extremely confused but now awake.

Hanamiya clenched his fists, cursing his own cowardice until he finally decided to throw away his last semblance of pride. He abruptly bowed down deeply and said "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kiyoshi asked extremely confused.

"I...I'm sorry for shutting you out, I'm sorry for not listening to you, I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends, I'm sorry for being an asshole, I'm sorry for...everything I've done. I'm so, so, sorry," Hanamiya managed to croak out. His palms were sweating and the words sounded foreign coming out of his mouth, but for once, he felt somewhat at peace.

"You don't have to forgive me," he continued quietly, "But I just wanted you to know I honestly feel really guilty about everything I've done and I..." Hanamiya trailed off unable to find the courage to keep talking.

Kiyoshi's silence was pressuring him, but he took a small peek up at Kiyoshi only to find he was offering Hanamiya a bright smile like he always had. Hanamiya straightened up and stared at him in surprise.

"Hanamiya, I forgive you. It's okay," Kiyoshi said, continuing to smile.

Hanamiya let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in this whole time and relaxed. He was relieved it was over and that Kiyoshi hadn't rejected his apology.

"I meant it. I meant all of it. I'm not joking this time." Hanamiya said looking up at Kiyoshi seriously.

"Of course not Hanamiya. I can see the pain on your face and it's written all over your arms," Kiyoshi replied.

"Want to go grab some food? We could catch up on everything we've missed," Kiyoshi suggested when it was clear that Hanamiya didn't know what to say.

"Okay." Hanamiya conceded, for once smiling back up at his friend.

* * *

 **Oooookkkk. This was...interesting to write. It's somewhat of a replay of an event that has happened in my life and I'm not sure what you guys will think, but let me know. As always, review because it'll make me happpyyy! ^.^**

 **-Sasha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oiiii sorry for the somewhat long wait, school its starting soon for me so I had to get ready. Thankie to all my lovely reviewers (you know who you are :p)**

* * *

"Oh? Back already?" Midorima questioned as soon as Kuroko walked back in. The tsundere had been leaning against the wall ever since Kuroko left wondering if he had done the right thing, so when he saw Kuroko come back unharmed he was extremely relieved.

"Yeah. Thank you for waiting up on me Midorima-kun."

"Hehe Shin-chan was worried about you," Takao snickered from where he was pretending to sleep.

"What the heck Takao. Were you not asleep? I wasn't worried at all," Midorima growled.

"Wait, you guys were awake too?" Murasakibara asked sitting up.

"This is confusing," Midorima sighed. "If you were awake this whole time sit up."

Everyone in the room sat up and glared at Midorima.

"Oooookay. Let's not kill me yet." Midorima said shoving Takao in front of him.

"So. Shintaro. Where did you let Kuroko go?" Akashi asked threateningly snapping his scissors and standing up.

Midorima gulped. He knew that Akashi would have no qualms slicing him into little pieces if he said something wrong.

"Akashi-kun it's not his faul-" Kuroko began.

"Be quiet Tetsuya. I wasn't addressing you," Akashi said quietly striding towards Midorima.

"Takao get out of the way if you don't want to die," Akashi commanded. "Remember, I am absolute."

Takao rolled his eyes. "Can we all just chill. Kuroko is fine so there's no need to kill Shin-chan, and even if you do try to kill Shin-chan, you'll have to kill me first."

Midorima's eyes widened.

"Takao...you don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself," Midorima protested.

"Um have you seen Akashi-san's face? You would be dead right now if itwasn't for me."

"Oh he's still going to die. Move out of the way Takao. I want to know what was so important that he let Tetsuya leave by himself in the middle of the night." Akashi growled, about to shove past Takao when:

"Akashicchi you're scaring Kurokocchi," Kise said nervously stepping towards Akashi.

However, the red-head was so blinded in his rage that he simply saw someone hindering him from reaching his goal. In slow motion he whirled around and left a gash on Kise's arm with his scissors. Kise stared at Akashi in horror clutching his bleeding arm and moving back.

"Don't. Get. In. My. Way." Akashi looked up, and in that moment, no one saw the Akashi who was just protective and strict. They saw a monster.

Akashi turned back to Takao who was now showing a little fear in his eyes but still standing tall.

"Last chance Kazunari. Get. Out. Of. The. Way." Akashi looked up, his eyes flashing in anger.

Takao grimaced.

"I said no Mr. I-get-everything-I-want," Takao said, visibly annoyed.

"TAKAOOOOOO!" The whole room screamed in horror.

Everyone was frozen as Akashi lunged at Takao with his scissors aimed at Takao stomach when a green blur darted in front of Takao and socked Akashi in the face.

Akashi stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The entire room went silent and stared at Midorima. His face was twisted into a frown and anger was visible on his face.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked nervously, placed an hand on his friends arm.

Midorima's entire body seemed to relax and he looked over at Takao.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shin-chan! Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Midorima gazed around the room. "Just so you guys know, I let Kuroko go see Hanamiya."

"Oh. Muro-chin said Hana-chin is just sad. Mine-chin what do you think?" Murasakibara asked.

"Ah. Hanamiya is interesting. He covers his pain in hate but its obvious that he's screaming for help. Oh well. Tetsu is fine so I don't care," Aomine stated.

Kise smirked. "Midorimacchi, you didn't care that you sent Kuroko out because you knew he'd come back fine, so is it true that you only punched Akashi because you like T-"

The green blur struck again, leaving a dazed Kise with a hand print on his face.

"Did you just slap me?" Kise asked incredulously, cradling his cheek.

"Uh. Yes. My knuckles hurt. I'm going to go retape my fingers. Sorry everyone. I got a little upset," Midorima paused on the stairs and turned back. "But remember, if any of you ever try to hurt Takao, I'll get you back twice as bad."

Glowering, he pushed his glasses up his nose and continued walking.

"SHIN-CHAN WAIT FOR ME I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO~"

"Takao when did I ever say that."

"WE ALL KNOW THE TRUUUUUTHH"

"Takao I will not hesitate to slap you."

"But Shin-chaaaaaan"

"No."

* * *

 **Yay. Takao-chan and Midorima-san are so cute XD. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews for ideas on what I should do the next chapter on?**

 **-Sasha**


	12. Chapter 12

Hanamiya and Kiyoshi arrived at the cafe near Kuroko's house in a record time of 1 minute, mainly because Hanamiya was nervous as fuck so he pretty much sprinted there.

"...Wow Hanamiya, you walk fast," Kiyoshi commented trying to catch his breath.

* _Oh no_ * Hanamiya thought. * _Does he know I'm nervous? Maybe I should try to be more relaxed..._ *

"Haha yeah I guess," Hanamiya said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiyoshi flashed a bright smile at him and held the door open so Hanamiya could enter first.

* _Why is he always doing things for me I don't understand. I hurt him in every way I could and he still doesn't give up on me._ * Hanamiya asked himself. * _Maybe I should ask him...what if he gets mad? No, this is Kiyoshi, he won't get mad like Him and hurt me._ *

"Ah...Kiyoshi?" Hanamiya asked, hating himself when he noticed how uncertain his voice sounded.

"Why are you still nice to me even though I basically ruined your career on purpose?" he asked his voice coming out stronger.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe because I understand that you don't know how to deal with your problems in any other way, and it's not your fault, but most likely your parent's. Am I right?" Kiyoshi asked seriously.

"...Maybe," Hanamiya said quietly.

Kiyoshi frowned at Hanamiya, noticing the the other had spaced off into a memory.

 **"Hanamiya what the fuck? I told you to bring the beer not the wine. Are you a fucking idiot?! You can't even do anything right. Get out of my sight you worthless piece of trash," Hanamiya's father screamed.**

 **Eight year old Hanamiya flinched as his father suddenly stood up grabbing the collar of his shirt.**

 **"You're fucking PATHETIC you hear me? You're nothing but trash. Learn to use that damn brain of yours for once."**

 **Hanamiya's father glowered and violently struck Hanamiya across the face. Hanamiya yelped and began crying, covering his face with his hands.**

 **"Get out."**

 **Hanamiya ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face and collapsed in his room. He would do it. He would become smarter and show his father who was pathetic. That was the day he promised himself that he wouldn't rely on anyone and would never cry again.**

 **It was also the day that he took an oath to make people feel the same pain that he had felt. No matter what.**  
-

"Hana-chan are you okay?"

"...What did you just call me?" Hanamiya's narrowed eyes flashed up to Kiyoshi's laughing ones

"Nothing," Kiyoshi said sticking out his tongue.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been having a rough time at home lately and school has started too, but I promise I'll keep updating even if they aren't all that frequent. (Tell me what you think in the reviews.)**

 **-Sasha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back at Kuroko's house:**

Kuroko stood in the middle of the living room. The atmosphere tense atmosphere amplified when Aomine began glaring at Akashi after wrapping a sloppy bandage around Kise's arm.

"Do you have something to say for yourself?" Aomine said gravely, turning to face Akashi, who had just come to and was rubbing his face.

"I...What happened?" Akashi asked looking around, flabbergasted. "Did someone punch me?"

"Yes," Kuroko said quietly.

"Who." Akashi growled, jumping to his feet, his eyebrows furrowing in renewed anger.

"Midorimacchi did," Kise said quietly.

Akashi swiveled his head towards Kise, who had red rimmed eyes, a blotchy face, and was clutching his bleeding arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Akashi demanded, "And don't joke around Shintaro would never punch me."

"Your scissors happened, thats what." Aomine said slowly, "We're not joking Akashi. I'm actually really angry. You sliced up Kise and almost impaled Takao. Why else would Midorima resort to violence?"

"...I see," Akashi said slowly trying to remain composed.

"It appears like I've overstayed my welcome then. I'll get in touch with you soon Tetsuya," the red head said, starting towards the door.

"Sorry Ryouta..." Akashi said, pausing at the door before quietly leaving.

"Wow. That was interesting," Aomine said, raising his eyebrows.

"Who knew the egoistical bastard had a heart?" he continued.

"Aomine! Don't say things like that! At least he said sorry," Kise protested.

"Okay okay, sorry," Aomine tossed a small smile to Kise.

"I think that Akashi-kun didn't really care about your arm Kise-kun," Kuroko began before Kise interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KUROKOCCHI WHY ELSE WOULD HE APOLOGIZE?!"

"I think he was just upset that it was Midorima-kun that knocked him off his high horse. He probably expected it to be Aomine-kun, but instead it was the last person that would be expected to turn to violence."

"Oh yeah, didn't they play shogi together all the time?"

"Stop talking behind my back you guys," Midorima said calmly, walking down the stairs, Takao trailing behind him.

"So , what happened with Hanamiya?" Takao asked once he reached the lowest step.

"Oh, nothing really. We just talked about life and I figured he needed to clear some stuff up with Kiyoshi-kun. However, Hanamiya also mentioned that he sent Kagami back here a while ago after buying him a coffee. I'm concerned about him," Kuroko said quietly.  
The mournful silence left by that sentence was disrupted by the sound of Aomine recieving a text.

"Uh, Momoi texted me. She found Kagami," Aomine said slowly as his expression twisted into a frown.

"What's wrong? Is Kagamicchi okay?" Kise asked confused.

"I don't think okay is a good word to describe someone who got into a car accident."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about the ridiculously long time it took for me to update, but school has started again and I'm loaded with homework. I will try to update as much as I can but I hope you guys enjoy the chapters nonetheless.**

 **-Sasha**


	14. Chapter 14

"WHERE IS HE! WHAT ROOM IS HE IN TELL ME RIGHT NOW GODAMMIT," Aomine screamed in frustration, looking ready to grab the receptionist and throw her across the room.

The receptionist only glanced up with an irritated look and huffed loudly.

"Sir, only his immediate family members are allowed to see him at the moment. If you would like, we can direct you to the waiting room-"

"You listen to me right now. Kagami Taiga has no immediate family in the country and you're going to have a lawsuit in your hands if you don't tell me the exact room he is in."

Aomine's face had gone scarily blank and the rage simmering behind his eyes was clear to see.

The receptionist swallowed nervously and typed frantically on her keyboard as Aomine stared her down.

"Room 307."

Aomine stalked off without even bothering to say thank you.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's very worried about Kagami's condition."

"It's alright," the receptionist offered back, charmingly smiling at Midorima.

"Shin-chan let's go," Takao said tersely.

Takao frowned at the lady who was flirtatiously fluttering her eyelashes in Midorima's direction and dragged his Shin-chan towards the elevator.  
"Takao where did Kuroko go?"

"Oh, I saw him running up the stairs with Aomine."

"So watchful. Those idiots. Why run when there is a perfectly good functioning elevator?" Midorima sighed in disappointment.

* * *

"TETSU-KUN! THIS IS AWFUL I FEEL SO BAD FOR KAGAMI-KUN" Momoi barreled into Kuroko and hugged him tightly.

"Momoi-san, you're squishing me."

"Lay off Satsuki," Aomine grunted.

"Dai-chan don't be such a grump! I'm sure Kagami-kun will be fine!"

"Are you here to see Kagami Taiga?" A doctor walked out of the emergency room holding a clipboard tucked under his arm.

"Yes we are," Takao said stepping out of the elevator and practically tripping on nothing.

Midorima silently followed him.

"I just finished surgery on his leg and if you would like, you may visit him two at a time."

"Surgery for his...?" Midorima asked hesitantly.

"His leg." The doctor provided a brief answer that seemed to imply more than just two words.

"Just his leg? When can he get back to playing basksetball?" Aomine demanded desperately needing to know that Kagami would be alright. Everything would be alright if Kagami still had basketball.

Midorima's eyes widened as he finally understood what the doctor's solemn face had been trying to convey this whole time.

"Aomine," Midorima said quietly stepping up to the tanned man and placing his hand on the others shoulder.

"Kagami will not be able to play again."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko broke in, desperately grabbing Midorima's shirt.

"I mean, we had to amputate his leg, and even if he got a prosthetic leg, his playing would never be half as much as it was before today." The doctor sternly looked at them.

"He needs your support right now, and if you can't give that to him without breaking down, I suggest you calm yourself before visiting him. If you'll excuse me, I need to visit my other patients," he strode off without glancing back.

Kuroko sank to the ground as the room was enveloped in mournful silence. His teamate, his friend, his best friend, would no longer be able to play basketball with him again. What was he without his light? A shadow is useless if there is no light to compliment it. That was all Kuroko was now.

Useless.

* * *

Akashi had been contemplating his actions over the past few days. Perhaps something was wrong with him. Was he two different people? He knew when he got angry he couldn't remember anything he did until people told him what happened. Everyone thought he was put together, the perfect captain. He wasn't. He made mistakes too, and he had made a mistake he would deeply regret.

"Satsuki. Why are you calling me."

"Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun got in a car accident. They've amputated his leg. I hope you know what this means."

Momoi's angry voice blared over the phone to Akashi who stiffened and dropped the phone as the line went dead.

No...Kagami in a car accident? Akashi didn't really like the guy but no player that fervent and dedicated in his basketball should be forced to stop playing in such a manner. When he thought back to it, wasn't it all his fault?

 _"I'M NOT HIS LIGHT. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM. YOU ARE. AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT."_

The memory flashed into his head and burned his skull. Akashi pulled his hair in distress. If he hadn't said that, this never would have happened. Why did he have to be so harsh? Kuroko would hate him forever. All of them would hate him. It was alright though. He understood. He hated himself too. After all, there was a lot to hate about him.

* * *

 **AGGGGGHHH omg I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time and this chapter is really short I know :(. I'm facing a lot of my own problems right now and I don't have the motivation to really do anything. Don't worry tho I PROMISE I'LL KEEP UPDATING. It might take me a while though. If you have any ideas for me PM me I'm happy to hear suggestions :)**

 **-Sasha**


	15. IMPORTANT

I think I'm going to discontinue this story. I have no motivation and stuff at home has been getting insane. Sorry to all the people that likes this story. (There weren't that many of you anyways).

-Sasha


End file.
